the old republic
by random guy 205
Summary: its been years since the UNSC first made contact with the republic and the sith empire follow Havoc squad as they and their odst squad mate embark to stop the empire once and for all
1. Chapter 1

I do not own halo or swtor although I do have a copy of swtor these rights belong to bio ware and 343 industries. Also some characters will be star wars player and follow my legacy tree visit Swtor . com for more info on legacy tree.

Unsc ships

Hawk Carriers. Measuring at 6 miles long, 2 miles high and one wide these ships can destroy entire fleets of covenant war era ships without launching its fighters. Due to their massive size these are rare.

Armament: 4 super macs and one hyper mac (note super macs are standard issue to all shps.) 4,000 archer missile pods 40 missiles per pod 120 anti-fighter /missile guns and 60 oranger turrets for ship to ship combat, also armed with 100 shivas and 3 nova bombs for flood infested worlds.

Defense: energy shielding and 5 yard thick (about 4 meters for you metric people) titanium a armor, 120 anti-missile/ fighter guns.

Carrying capacity 600 hunter fighters, 200 pelicans, 50 scorpions, and 100 warthogs are standard Note: it can carry more or less than its standard

Galactic class cruisers 2 ,miles long 1 kilometer tall, and ½ a kilometer wide.

Armament- 3 super macs, 300 archer pods, 35 anti-fighter/missile guns, 12 anti-ship oranger turrets, and 15 shivas.

Defense: 2 meters of titanium A armor, energy shielding, 35 anti-fighter/missle guns

Carring capacity 20 hunters, 10 warthogs, and a scorpion

US class destroyers-1 mile long 1 kilometer tall and ½ a kilometer wide

Armament: 2 super macs, 5 Shiva's and 20 anti-fighter /missile guns, and 150 archer pods

Defense: energy shielding , 1 yard of titanium a armor, anti fighter/ missile guns

No carrying capacity

Corvettes length 1km height 1/4 a kilometer width 1/6 a kilometer

Armament 15 nuclear space mines,5 emp mines , 6 orangers, 5 archer pods, 10 anti-missile/ fighter guns

and one mac.

I have removed frigates because I feel they would drastically change the battle field more than I would like with my current classes


	2. Chapter 2

Unsc weapons

Hell grind assault rifle- fires bullets up to 150 yards with devastating power it takes it only takes 3 hits die at the wielder of this has a 30 bullet clip

H7 rail sniper-Unsc sniper rifle fires a bullet at hypersonic speeds it is predicted that even the emperor would have one hell of a time trying to block this thing. Has a ten bullet clip, can hit a target 500 yards away

H78-gatling gun fires a constant stream of bullets up to 160 yards devastating squads before needing to be reloaded, uses 100 bullet drums

M7d-sidearm, successor to the m6d twice as powerful

Ship weapons-hyper mac fires an 8,000 ton tughteson slug at ¼ the speed of lite

Melee

Sword-forged from a manmade metal able to withstand light sabers.

Finally done with specs now for the story.

Luitenent Renee was in a bad mode to put it simply his former squad mates had defected to the empire, and now he headed to coruscate to stop them. And he only had a grouchy cathor Sargent to help him. He had just gotten off the esseles less than pleased with the luxury transport, and was on his way to the senate tower to meet with General Garza.

Reene's pov

I arrived in the senate tower and reached general Garza's office to find her arguing with some unsc officer Via hologram I couldn't make out the words but he could tell that the UNSC officer didn't like what Garza was proposing but he eventually relented and closed the channel. I walking in I saw an ODST in the room with Garza. "general" I said saluting "Lieutenant please take a seat. Now that you're here I would like to introduce you to your new squad mate Sargent locken." "hi" "now that were done with formalities down to business sis has identified a factory producing a platoon of droids for tavus." "shouldn't be too hard to kill walking dumb ai" Garza looked pissed at being interrupted but continued anyway. "these are the deadliest droids money can buy. "I want havoc to go down to the old galactic market and eliminate the droids." Walking out I turned to the odst. "what's your specialty" "infiltration and forward assault." "okay" we reached the taxi service climbed into a cramped speeder and headed to the old galactic market.

"Get your head down the odst yelled at me as he shot a blaster wielding thug in the face downing him with his strange rifle. Another thug ran at him so he unsheathed his blade and stabbed him in the chest with it while I shot another thug in the chest 3 times he stuttered for a few seconds before collapsing. Jorgan bashed a thug with his assault cannon before shooting another in the face. With them all down we slowly moved down the street to the ware house where the droids were kept.


End file.
